everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mew Boots
Amewlia Marquis Boots, usually just called Mew, is the daughter of the infamous Puss in Boots from the fairytale of the same name. In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel. Her story is a good one, but she is a vegetarian, so eating a ogre that turned into a mouse is something she would never do. (Plus her boyfriend is a mouse.) Appearance Mew has long, thick, wavy, orange hair worn in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck, tied with a green velvet ribbon. She has green cat like eyes, framed by long black lashes, orange cat ears, and a orange cat tail, slim and smooth, rather than being fluffy and thick. She has golden brown skin. She wears a orange off the shoulder sweater, a brown camisole underneath, a brown belt with a golden paw shaped buckle, a brown scabbard with her sword forever at her side and dark blue jeans, with brown calf high boots. In her cat form, which is her actual form, she is a fluffy orange kitten, with paws that seem too big for her body, and a stub of a tail. Personality A soft hearted kitty, Mew can be awfully worried that something she said was misinterpreted and hurt people's feelings unintentionally. She is so desperate to not hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it, that she's afraid that people take offense at everything she says and hate her for it. But when people deserve to be hurt or taught a lesson, she completely throws all of that aspect of her personality out the window and challenges them to a duel. A duel of blades if they've physically harmed someone else or herself, a duel of wits if they've done it mentally, and if they still persist even after the duel, Mew tends to pilfer something from their rooms. Mew has a temper, as you may have guessed from the above statement, and she doesn't like it when someone says that being a girl means she's weaker than the boys. She tends to yank her sword out and barely touch the tip of it to their forehead, declaring: "Take it back or I carve my initial right there." She takes things that are by no means a challenge to her honor, bravery or skill, as a challenge to her honor, bravery, or skill. She is always ready to defend herself, even when she doesn't exactly need to. People watch what they say around her for fear of how she'll take it. She's not into stereotypical romance stuff. Dances make her uncomfortable, valentines day cards are so cheesy, roses make her sneeze, and the only perfume that doesn't hurt her sensitive nose is the smell of cheese. She always laughs at the sight of other couples going all out. Friends Ember Scales ' Having meant Emmy because of a Yester Day request, it wasn't surprising that Mew would find out ''all ''about her. Luckily, the soft hearted kitty cat just wanted to make sure Emmy's okay. Mew's the only one who knows about the secret and right now Emmy wants to keep it that way. Romance 'Willy King ''' They started out as rivals, since she was the only one who could out-fence him, the two eventually fell in love. Willy and Mew's dates are by no means typical. They usually consist of duels until one yields, or stealing contest, whoever can steal the most without getting caught. Loser has to put everything back. Enemies TBA Interests '''Swordfighting Just, never ever challenge Mew to a sword-fight, and if she challenges you, well, good luck, because only Willy has beaten her and that's only happened like four times. 'Her Boots ' For the record, do not touch her boots, do not dirty her boots, and do not make fun of the boots. She kind of is obsessed with them, always wears them, and only takes them off when she sleeps, occasionally, and then she hides them to make sure no one but her touches them. Family Father: Puss Boots TBA Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Puss in Boots Category:Roybels